User talk:SSWerty
Archive Well, I have once again archived my talk page. To refer back to the previous pages, use the links above. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. 06:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) REDACTED :To be honest, I'm not sure if I approve of the page. While I did find it funny, and it is properly censored, I have a feeling that it could bring down the appearance of the site as a whole, due to it not really being related to Dragon Ball, other than names, and we could potentially lose some our community if some our younger user's parents were to see the article. While the latter happening is unlikely, it still worries me a tad. :On the other hand, I also feel REDACTED shows that we have a sense of humour here, and that we aren't afraid to make light of the topic we are writing about. So, my current word is that, while I'm am still not sure whether the page is appropriate, it can be restored, but if it gets out of hand, I will delete it without hesitation. As far as I can tell, KidVegeta and SonikFan had little discussion of this, which was the wrong move. In future, I advise to every user with sysop privileges that if an occurrence like this happens again, they discuss it appropriately. 03:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Granted, I did not have the full facts, as the chat history doesn't end up on here, and I'm not going to wade through a bunch of crap just to get to one specific conversation. The most important piece to the puzzle is, as Destructivedisk said, that you didn't reach a consensus; regardless of whether someone doesn't want to be an admin anymore, this must be done in the future, so repeats of this incident are not manifested. Destructivedisk is also right; that very well can be considerd abuse of power. Anyway, this hasn't made me change my opinion. :Also, is it true that SonikFan wishes to be replaced? If so, I'll have a chat to him and sort something out. 04:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, and I am sorry I overlooked that in my previous comment. SonikFan did delete articles without the author's consent, and that was a mistake. You did the correct thing by restoring them, and then the next step would be to discuss with him why he deleted them, regardless of whether he still wants to be an admin or not. All opinions here are equal, no one user is more important than any other, and it doesn't matter if the user you are talking to isn't an administrator; they're still as important as anyone else. 04:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) 1. Which is why we have a goddamn porn article, right? 2. Yeah, the chat says otherwise. 04:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I have no intention to let this site become run down. Yes, we have some articles that shouldn't be here, but at the same time some humour articles are good for the site, and show that we are able to laugh at Dragon Ball, which is something that should be applicable to anything that you are a fan of. :That "porn article" as you call it, is iffy to say the least, but my opinion is that it can stay 'for the time being'; if it gets any worse, it sahll be deleted without warning, and without hesitation. 04:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Except it's EXTRMELY CLEAR IT'S A PORN ARTICLE! STOP DENYING IT! Besides, a user could eaisly look at REDACTED, DD's Gallery, a few blogs and think we're just a wiki of sex and jokes. This wiki is losing it's intention fast to myself; it started for Dragon Ball fans to have fun, but now it's just everybody herping around with the humor! 04:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, listen; the majority of articles on this wiki are serious, they are proper continuations/prequels to Dragon Ball. Just because, say one article in 50-100 is a joke article, doesn't mean we're losing our focus here. In fact, I think it would be more like one joke article to 250 or so real articles. We have not lost focus of what we came here to achieve, which is a wiki for Dragon Ball fans to come and share their tales. In all seriousness, I too am a little worried with the amount of innuendoes and sex jokes we seem to tell, and I think we need to cut down on it, but at no point have I thought that we would lose a great portion of our community because of these jokes. :And just for clarification, the purpose of pornography is to sexually arouse the viewer/reader. I don't know about you, but REDACTED just doesn't have that effect. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ....If we remove that statement, I have lost all purpose in this wiki and am just going to leave anyways. You guys are missing my point; with the humor template, we're just allowing users to make any piece of crap they want by slapping on the DB names. 05:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Add that and again, I'll just lose my purpose. I'm trying to keep the wiki family friendly, guys, but you seem to be wanting to turn it into an adult wiki. ' SonikFan ' :Okay, whoever's stuffing up my coding, it's starting to piss me off. Anyway, SonikFan I would never turn this to an adult wiki. I just feel that a humour article is appropriate now and again. But regarding DD's statement, if it's one or the other, I'm going to have to go with deleting REDACTED. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) |} Had to protect page to fix coding. All sorted now. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Goku and Vegeta Do America....uh... RE:Irrelevant Articles Deletion Eh... You can delete my fanon, Dragon Ball: JA, if you want. It's a dud anyway, and I got bored with it. Wasn't a good idea in the first place. Also, you have my full consent on deleting Goku and Vegeta Do America, not that you really need my permission, I'm just letting you know. TitaniumBardock 14:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, Zerg. My super editing skills have allowed me to fix such an error. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 22:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Leaving Re: Article of the Month